The present invention pertains to a bearing puller for outboard motors and more particularly to a tool of this nature which is secured in a circumferential disposition about the exposed outer end of the propeller shaft of an outboard motor after the propeller and lower unit cover nut has been removed. Means are provided to exert an axially outwardly centered force to the outer screw threaded end of the propeller shaft to remove said shaft, bearing carrier and reverse gear.
As currently practiced, a slide hammer assembly is employed. The slide hammer has long puller jaws which are employed to hook over radially extending flanges within the bearing carrier chamber of the lower unit, the carrier is pulled out by utilizing the slide hammer, sequentially tapping on one side and then the other to exert a pull on these bearing flanges. This operation often results in a cocking of the bearing carrier and frequently the radially inwardly extending flanges break off. It is then necessary to chisel the unit out, a time consuming and wasteful operation.
Therefore one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a tool which surrounds the extended propeller carrying end of the propeller shaft of an outboard motor after the propeller and the lower unit cover nut have been removed and to provide means to actuate the tool in a manner whereby a circumferentially uniform pressure is exerted between the propeller shaft and a housing lip surrounding the shaft, which pressure provides an axially centered force to withdraw the propeller shaft, bearing housing and reverse gear from the lower unit housing without causing damage thereto.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a tool which is applicable for use with various sizes of motors on most through hub exhaust lower units of both outboard and inboard-outboard types of motors.